


Joy to the world

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas in October I guess, F/M, I love christmas so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Jack spends Christmas morning with her favorite people
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Joy to the world

**Author's Note:**

> I love christmas and I have so many Christmas fics already written that I can't wait to share when the season gets closer but for now here's this...

The house was quiet when Jack woke up and she did her best not to wake the sleeping man beside her. She was careful to miss the steps that creaked the most as she made her way to the kitchen. She shivered as she started boiling water for tea and went to grab a blanket from the couch. 

Her phone chriped on the counter and Jack smiled at the noise. It seemed that across town, Faith was awake as well. Jack made her way into the living room and turned the christmas tree lights on before she settled into the couch to answer the text. 

**Faith:** Are you awake?

**Jack:** I just woke up. Are you okay?   
  


**Faith:** Yeah! Just thinking about later. We should be there around 9. We’re supposed to meet my parents at 2.

**Jack** : Sounds perfect. Can’t wait!!

Putting down her phone, Jack checked the clock. It was almost six in the morning and knowing that Gibbs would be up soon, she got up to start the coffee. Just as the pot finished brewing, she heard his footsteps on the stairs. 

“Coffee?” His voice was still rough with sleep and Jack bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Yes, coffee.” She kissed his cheek as she handed over the mug. “Good morning.”

He sipped the coffee and let out a content noise. “Good morning.” He echoed. “You been up long?”

“Not too long.” He glanced at the TV which was paused in the middle of a christmas movie and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“A rom com? Really Jack?” 

“Oh don’t give me that.” She swiped playfully at him. “Everyone loves romance at Christmas.”

“Oh everyone?”

“Yes.” She doubled down, “Everyone. Even you.”

XXX

Jack and Gibbs were in the middle of making breakfast when a car door slammed outside. Jack had just finished setting the table when their granddaughter saw her through the window. The five year old tugged at her mother’s arm and Faith looked up at Jack before nodding. Aurora immediately took off running. Jack met her at the door, kneeling down to capture her in a hug. 

“Granma Jack!!!”

“Aurora!!” Jack matched the little girl's excitement. “Merry Christmas!” She looked over the girl’s head to call to her parents. “Morning Faith! Morning Kevin!”

“Good morning!” Faith leaned back out of her car to call back as she grabbed the gifts. She made her way up the house and hugged Jack tight. “Merry Christmas.”

Aurora shivered in her grandmother's arms and Jack laughed as she rubbed her arm to warm her up. “Are you cold, Ro?” She adjusted her grip on the girl when she nodded. “All right, let’s get you inside then. I think Grandpa is almost done making pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” Aurora lifted her head excitedly and Gibbs answered from the kitchen.

“Pancakes with chocolate chips.”

“Those are my favorite!” She squirmed against Jack trying to get down. Jack let her go and Aurora rushed to look at the stack of pancakes Gibbs had placed on the table. 

“We know.” He assured her, running a hand over her head. “Sit down and we’ll eat.” 

Kevin and Jack exchanged soft greetings as Faith helped Aurora into her seat. 

XXX

  
  


Gibbs cleaned up the dishes while Jack cleaned up Aurora’s hands and face from the sticky chocolate. “Granma?”

“Yes honey?” Jack looked up and the happiness Aurora’s smile brought her nearly knocked her over.

“Can I have my presents now?”

Jack laughed and kissed her head. “Of course you can.” She stood up and took Aurora’s hand. “All right everyone, present time.”

The family made their way to the living room. Jack and Gibbs sat on the couch, Jack leaning on his shoulder while Aurora’s parents sat with her on the floor. Halfway through watching Aurora open her gifts, Gibbs felt a slight shaking on his shoulder and shifted so he could whisper into Jack’s hair. “You okay?”

She nodded, doing her best to keep the rest of the family from seeing her tears. “I’m perfect. This- This is all I ever wanted.”

He moved his arm so it was around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest, kissing her head as they ohed and awed over the next toy Aurora held up. “Me too.” He whispered back. “Me too.”


End file.
